A not so happy reunion!
by dogsfang
Summary: Moka calls upon Tsukune after ten years of being separated.
1. Chapter 1 Reunited

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

Reunited at last.

A flash of silver hair danced in the darkened sun light a single woman dressed in a blood red dress, sat in the back of a black limo that was frustratingly being held up in traffic. The way back to the impressive mansion that lurked on the outskirts of town was long and often times fraught with numerous frustrations.

The pale skinned pureblood vampire princess Moka looked down upon the small photo she held in her hands; somewhat dimmed with the passage of time.

The human boy, now turned vampire, stood with his arm wrapped around Moka with a happy smile upon his face. The school upon which the two of them had gone loomed in the background of the picture.

"I know the only reason Tsukune is coming it to the mansion in the first place is to meet me….What if he's angry at me and doesn't come….What if he doesn't take responsibility for what happened between the two of us. What if one of the other girls has made him happy…Its been ten years since we meet at Youki Academy after all…. No Tsukune would stay loyal to me…." Moka glowered in fear and anger determined to believe her own words.

"I wonder if he's changed much? I wonder if his blood still tastes the same? Oh I've missed him so much…Ten years of turning down other annoying weaker nobles offers of marriage. Its all been worth it just for a chance to see and be with Tsukune again. This time I'll tell him that I love him and his tasty blood." Inner Moka whispered softly.

Inner Moka muttered she too angry at the traffic that delayed their reunion with Tuskune.

(0*0)

A cold sweat covered a thinly muscular dark haired Japanese man wrapped in a thin silk sheet. Tsukune jumped from the bed driven from his slumber by the horrific nightmares from the past. It had been years since his turning from human into a vampire at the hands of the vampire woman who had stolen his heart. Several years after his graduation from Youki Academy in chance encounter he had bumped into her once more. The meeting had his heart pounding in his chest.

"Tsukune what are you doing?" The young man muttered to himself. He glowered in annoyance as his field of vision shot across the room to fall upon his nightstand. A single plain card lay on the polished wooden top. A single phone number immaculately penned, along with the name "Moka" was its only decoration.

Fingers pressed the keys, as Tsukune held his breath in nervous anticipation.

"Why did Moka have to come now? What was she planning?" Tsukune gasped as the thoughts raced through his mind as the phone rang several times. Moments later, a tired woman's voice answered.

"Hello?" She said, sleepily.

"It's me, Moka." Paused for a moment his voice nearly failed him, "It's Tsukune, I got your card and I want to talk."

Tsukune felt his voice threaten to fail him as he spoken to his estranged lover. For a few short moments he felt far more like the teenager she had known at Youki Academy, and had abducted when he began to turn all those years ago. There was a brief pause, and then a soft authoritative laugh from the woman on the other end.

"Are you ill my darling, do you crave my blood that badly or is it because you couldn't sleep?" Moka cooed in a contented growl that threatened to give Tsukune an erection.

"Tsukune our past aside I have missed you," She whispered. "We have things we need to discuss." Moka stated, the confidence in her voice never broke.

The bed springs never made so much as a whisper as Tsukune sat down.

"Tsukune do you have a pen nearby? I'm going to give you my address." The silver haired vampire said in her perfectly controlled voice that betrayed none of her nervousness.

Tsukune quickly got a pen and a piece of paper. Moka quickly gave her beloved the address when he was ready.

"Tsukune for what its worth I do love you and I was trying to save you, furthermore I wouldn't trade what the two of us had for the world." With that Moka said her goodbyes.

Tsukune sat in the dark of his bedroom and read the numbers over and over again, before a restless sleep took him.

 _'You're making a mistake, you're nothing more to her than a living dildo to her. A means to an end for her to relieve some stress.'_ Tsukune's dark thoughts began to come to him as he got out of the shower of his small house.

 _'Well, worse comes to worse, I'll just go on the missing person's report again. Only this time my parents and my cousin wouldn't have to pay the price for my absence.'_ Tsukune thought as he began to dress in a black suit and tie. A large black limo lay in the driveway of his house like a predatory bird of prey, that waited to devour him whole once he got inside it.

Moka's mansion was on the outskirts of the city, and it was going to be a long night.

Inside the limo shadows seemed to cast aside the warmth of the sun light, while it wrapped and concealed its only occupant in the coolness of the darkness within.

A single pair of blood red eye gazed upon Tsukune as he entered and shut the door.

"Tsukune it's good to see you again. I've missed you. You've matured handsomely, yet you'll still be the shy little human to me." Moka's voice cooed to him from behind as her voice purred with her contentment, that betrayed her euphoria upon seeing him once more.

A content predatory growl came from inside the vampire woman's chest sent Tsukune's vampire blood racing through his veins once more. Two pale hands shot out from the shadows, as they fell upon his shoulders, as Tsukune felt himself was yanked backwards into Moka's waiting embrace.

Tsukune let out a gasp as the back of his head settled into the warmth of Moka's bosom.

"My darling, Tsukune. It's been far too long since we last saw each other. What's it been now?" She purred, as the vampire held him tighter. His face was sheet white as he gasped.

"Moka its be ten years, eight months, and twelve days."

Tsukune gave a half-hearted shove as he struggled to free himself from her grip. He turned to face Moka, his eyes locking with hers. They shined like two blood rubies, a mixture of warm playful endearment coupled with feral lust in them.

"My, you've grown my love and even after all this time you still know your place, which is by my side. Just as I knew that you would." Moka grinned, sharp teeth lining the inside of her mouth. Teeth that could've ripped his throat open just to get his blood in a matter of moments. If the old stories and legends were to be believed and taken as truth..

Perspiration glistened off of his brow, as his heart hammered and thundered in his chest.

Moka reached down to touch his face, with one hand, only to grasp his wrists with the other.

A soft smirk touched briefly upon Moka's face.

"Tsukune I thought you enjoyed my affections. You never complained before." Moka whispered, an eyebrow raised in amusment.

"You DRUGGED me, Moka! You kept Injected me with your vampire blood and made me into nothing more than-" Tsukune's words were cut off as Moka kissed him, silencing all his retorts. A single strangled gasp came from Tsukune's throat as he felt his knuckles whitening as Moka's grip on his wrists tightened. She frowned slightly.

Her expression was unchanged as her beloved came back to his senses, she released him from her grip.

"Moka why are you so relentless? Other than the fact that the two of us spent six months a dungeon together." Tsukune muttered.

"You are still quite beautiful, you know. After all that time." Tsukune struggled to voice his thoughts. He took a breath and started again.

"It's a shame youki have such a poor reputation with humans."

Moka smirked darkly as she considered her lovers words. "Well, you don't get that reputation without some sort of precedent. Don't forget some youki eat humans." Moka replied.

"I know Moka, I know." Tsukune murmured as his eyes were wandering across the vampire princess's body.

His red eyes took in her curvaceous form, even under the dark red dress she wore. Moka was the figure of dark feminine, vicious, deadly perfection. Her very being designed to entice men like a predator, to lure in her prey; in an offer promising endless pleasure, only to turn around and rip their throats out to get to the blood that they craved.

The limo jerked to a halt outside of which lay a majestic mansion. The last of the dying sunlight faded softly into the west as the nocturnal creatures all came out to play.

Moka quickly lead Tsukune through the foyer and into an expansive living room, he found himself taking in the paintings on the wall. Several landscapes of dark trees, and bleak sunsets.

Tsukune let his eyes scann the living room he found himself in. Several expensive sets of fine plates and glasses adorned the massive wooden dinner table in front of a crackling fireplace. Below the table, a werewolf's pelt rug. A black leather couch completed the décor.

Moka sat down, not bothering to cross her legs one over the other. Tsukune struggled to look away as he had caught a glimpse of her womanhood. A small tuft of silvery hair above Moka's pussy was carefully cut and trimmed into the shape of a bat.

"You're not one for being grateful for my help are you? Nor are you good at showing me affection are you? Did I not treat you well, fed you my blood when you wanted it, help you keep your self awareness, when your ghoul nature reared its ugly head, kept you warm, on the cold nights in the dungeon? Did I not rejoice when you finally turned into one of my kind, did I not train you so that you could fight any enemy using your new vampire powers. All I had asked of you was that you enjoy the pleasures of my flesh that I gave you." She purred.

"Mama?" A single little voice came from behind a single door that Tsukune had somehow overlooked.

A young vampire girl stood in the doorway. A small ocean of moon kissed silvery hair danced down from the top of her head, past her shoulders only to touch gently upon the floor. She was just as pale skinned than her mother.

She was dressed in a simple cotton nightie. Her red eyes swished around the room agitatedly as she took in the spectacle in front of her.

(0oo0)

Hello everyone I hope that all of you like this new two part story.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Love Rekindled

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

Reunited Chapter 2

Moka sat down, not bothering to cross her legs one over the other. Tsukune struggled to look away as he had caught a glimpse of her womanhood. A small tuft of silvery hair above Moka's pussy was carefully cut and trimmed into the shape of a bat.

"You're not one for being grateful for my help are you? Nor are you good at showing me affection are you? Did I not treat you well, fed you my blood when you wanted it, help you keep your self awareness, when your ghoul nature reared its ugly head, kept you warm, on the cold nights in the dungeon? Did I not rejoice when you finally turned into one of my kind, did I not train you so that you could fight any enemy using your new vampire powers. All I had asked of you was that you enjoy the pleasures of my flesh that I gave you." She purred.

"Mama?" A single little voice came from behind a single door that Tsukune had somehow overlooked.

A young vampire girl stood in the doorway. A small ocean of moon kissed silvery hair danced down from the top of her head, past her shoulders only to touch gently upon the floor. She was just as pale skinned than her mother.

She was dressed in a simple cotton nightie. Her red eyes swished around the room agitatedly as she took in the spectacle in front of her.

"Who is that man?" She asked, timidly. There was a stuffed teddy bear pressed to her chest. Tsukune's eyes widened in shock.

Moka sighed softly and walked over to her daughter, she placed one hand upon her head, as she gently ruffled her hair.

Moka took a quick breath as she looked at her daughter as she struggled to find the right words for the situation at hand.

"This man he's my lover, Akasha...Or was. You're fine with that, aren't you, sweetie?" She whispered softly.

"That means he's somebody that loves you, right Mama?"

"Yes dear, I hope so, baby. Now go off back to bed."

"Okay, Mama." The little vampire said drowsily, as she rubbed her eyes as her mother Moka led her back into her bedroom. A minute later, she returned after tucking her daughter in. Tsukune struggled to take in the full scene in front of him.

"She's asleep again, Tsukune. Now, can we continue without rousing my… our daughter again? After all, a growing girl needs her sleep." She whispered softly, as she sat down next to him.

"Moka." Tsukune paused when he saw tears welling up in the corners of her blood red eyes.

"Look, Tsukune I'm sorry. But I can't exactly take back what we did nor can either of us brush what you and I did under the rug."

"Moka why didn't you tell me?" Tsukune struggled to keep his voice calm soft and low so as not a rouse the sleeping girl in the next room.

"I did what I did for your protection." Moka hissed as she struggle to keep her temper and pride in check.

"How far were you along, with her?" Tsukune said, as he motioning with his hand towards the closed bedroom door behind him.

"No longer than a month. Though I'm not sure why you're so distressed over it, my darling Tsukune." Moka's voice darkened.

"You had no interest in being a father at the time, so I found it easier to forego telling you. Such is our way." Moka said as if that settled the matter.

"You had no right, Moka. She's my DAUGHTER. The only family I have left!" Tsukune struggled to keep his voice level.

His parents and cousin had died during his captivity, while he was turning. Granted that was only due to Akua and Kahlua being ordered to tie up any loose end in regards to Tsukune's human family. Gyokuro considered the humans too great a security risk to be allowed to live.

What happened next surprised him, the previously slightly flirtatious vampire took on a more feral air to her. One arm shot out and griped him by the neck. Her blood red eyes glowed as the lights dimmed as darkness descended in response to her youki flaring. Moka, her fangs bared at him, a show of pure unfiltered maternal anger blazed behind her eyes like ravenous darkness of her youki.

"It is not by pure coincidence that I came here, it is because I brought her here, to this city, in the hopes of finding you. So don't you dare believe you can come here, and lecture me about raising our daughter when she has never met you!" Her grip slackened, but quickly tightened once more.

"I'm not asking you do to that. I'm only asking you to at least find it in your heart to be there for her." She hissed softly. "You have no idea how hard it's been for me, all these years. Ten years of feeding upon that disgusting bagged blood, ten years of telling our daughter stories of when we were in school, ten years of whispering sweet lies of where you were and why you could not be there for her!"

Moka's pleas gave Tsukune a brief pause. Ten years? Had she really not feasted on another human since his capture and escape from her?

"I also know about your dreams, Tsukune our bond due to our shared blood. How you wake up on nights covered in sweat and remembering the time we spent together." She continued, Moka struggled to not break down and sob.

Tsukune felt his mind race as he tried to pull away from her dark embrace, but couldn't. His body refused to obey his mind as she came in close and pressed her lips onto his.

"I love you, Tsukune. I've never had any other mate." She said, as she yanked him forward and began to kiss him softly only for her pace it increase in urgency. Her slower quick kisses, became longer kisses complete with tongue.

"Please, Tsukune at least say you love me. I know it's there, from the bottom of our hearts."

Tsukune felt himself at a loss of what to say as he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed his estranged lover, as he struggled to take the lead. He felt his tongue slid out of his mouth and through to her lips.

Both of their tongues began a serpentine dance as they coiled around each other inside of Moka's mouth. The sharp points of her fangs gave Tsukune no discomfort as he held Moka in his arms and her tongue in the lip lock for several moments, withdrawing moments later.

"Tsukune?" She Moka whispered softly as she began to notice a darkening expression. There were tears in his eyes as well, before he next spoke.

"You bring me here to show me a daughter I never knew about, and now you're saying you love me."

There was a brief pause, Moka's eyes widened. Tsukune put a finger on her lips before Moka could object to this subtle act of authority. His eyes gazed long and hard as his eyes met hers.

Moka let a single laugh escape as she felt Tsukume moved his right hand towards her inner thigh. She sighed softly at his touch, as she began to slide off her dress,.

Her hand joined with his as both slided his hand farther in until it disappeared under the small gap between her thighs, close to her pussy. Tsukune felt his breath choke in his mouth as she released him. as if giving permission.

"Go ahead, Tsukune." She purred, subtly goading him onwards giving Tsukune permission.

His left hand deftly fumbled with the straps on her bra, as it fell to the floor.

A single finger reached for Moka's pussy. A slickness coating the tip of Tsukune's finger as began to trace around the outside of her most sacred area. Her arousal set off sparks in his blood as he felt his body responding, the first signs of his erection growing inside of his pants. Tsukune took a deep breath as he gently pushed Moka down onto the couch.

"Moka trust your blood to me." Tsukune hissed as his vampire blood began to boil from the inside. Moka felt his cock throb inside of his pants.

"Tsukune give me your everything. My vampire blood has now become your own, show me your power." She demanded knowing that her beloved would not refuse her request.

"Take it Moka, it's yours, it always was." He whispered back, groaning as she pulled his pants down, tossing them aside like the rest of his cloths. Tsukune's penis had grown in the time since she had last seen it. Moka let out a content growl, as Tsukune's scent, along with small traces of her own scent danced with it, assaulted her nose.

A dark nostalgic euphoria settled into her chest.

"Yes this is the way it should be. No more cold showers, no more restless lonely nights; when the night gets cold, and the sheets get even colder. I finally have back, what by right belongs to me!" Moka hissed as prepared to sink her fangs into Tsukune's throat eager to feast upon her precious ones blood.

Two pale orbs tipped with pale red nipples prickled up in response to their owners arousal. Moka stretched languidly upon the warm leather sofa. Tsukune climbed on top of the vampire princess. One finger slipped into her warm wet folds, even as his thumb rotated around her clit. Moka released her fangs from Tsukune's neck as she let out a strangled gasp of pleasure.

"You're good at this." Moka cooed, a smile was on her face as she watched him becoming lost in his bottled up lust and burning of his vampire blood.

"Are you trying to overpower me, my darling. You can try if you like, come now, show me you can overcome me." Moka's red eyes blazed at the thought of a challenge albeit a sexual one. Her breathe quickening as he slid another finger into her, gently stimulating near her entrance.

Moka, though she loathed to admit such a thing to anyone, that she felt her strength left her body. Even now as she felt Tsukune continue his sexual assault, leaning in and began to kiss her nipples, pausing to suckle on them. Tsukune began to gently knead her breasts to complete the stimulation. Tsukune withdrew his fingers, which were covered in Moka's feminine juices.

Tsukune's red eyes burned with lust as he opened her legs, his face lowering towards her sex.

He gave a predatory smirk, as he continued to lap gently at Moka's pussy. The turned blood vampire could feel a tightness clamp around his tongue, as it penetrated deeper into Moka. The vampire noble arched her back and groaned pleasurably.

"Moka," Tsukune let out a low moan. "Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop." Upon hearing her beloveds words growled. Even as he gave her pussy another long lick, bestowing upon Moka more pleasure than she thought possible.

 _'Humans were so stubborn and defiant! My darling needs to relearn his place!'_ She thought, her mind racing upon possible punishments she could do to Tsukune once he let his guard down.

"If you stop now, I'll never forgive you!" Moka growled even as her back arched again, as Tsukune continued the oral assault on her most tender area. Moka closed her eyes as she felt the pressure of an orgasm was building up, inside her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

An orgasm wracked her body, upon the final stroke of his tongue, which left Moka panting and twitching on the couch. The leather couch broke asunder as Moka felt her hips gave way as the couch shattered across the floor.

Tsukune sat up as he was given a moment's pause to reach up and wipe his face of Moka's female release.

Moka felt a smug feeling as she gazed down upon her husband too be, content to lord over him using her feminine charms.

"The bedroom. Now." She commanded. Moka, a smile on her face a mixture of cruel, sadistic, delight coupled with feral lust, as Tsukune got up and scrambled for the door.

No sooner had Tsukune reached the door than she was on him.

Moka leaped into the air to come crashing upon Tsukune. Her kick sent him flying through the air only for him to land on the expansive bed within her boudoir. There were more black cushioned chairs and lounges, but he barely found time to consider them as he soon felt Moka's body come crashing upon him fallowed swiftly by her lips upon his.

Moka ground her pussy against Tsukune's erection. She made sure that he was painfully erect and aching when she straddled him

"Moka?" Tsukune gasped, the turned blood felt as if the wind were knocked out of him, as if he had run a marathon back when he was human.

"You still haven't told me you love me in earnest, my darling. So I'm going to make you tell me, even if I have to drain every last bit of blood from you to do it." She purred upon seeing a look of submission upon Tsukune's face.

There was a brief pause as Moka's red eyes beheld the scars and bitemarks, from their previous lovemaking, claw markings down his sides. having to be stifled so as to not awaken Akasha again.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to tail fuck you? Moka purred, dropping the opening to her pussy closer to him, only to retract it. Tsukune groaned again, expectantly, his arousal soaring with Moka's teasing.

"Tsukune you are MINE!" Moka gave another purr as she dropped her pussy down to envelope his penis. Tsukune struggled not to jettison his seed deep into her pussy.

He writhed beneath her, clawing at the bed sheets as he dumped an entire week's worth of back up of semen into her, the muscles within it slurping at his ejaculate hungrily.

Tsukune let out a groan as he laid there. He had truly forgotten how good a vampires pussy felt.

"Mm, it's thick and creamy. Just the way I like it." Moka hissed, as she bobbed her breasts infront of Tsukune's face.

She chuckled softly, she leaned down and licked the inside of his ear. The rough texture of her tongue like sandpaper, but still enough to send shivers up his spine.

"My yes, you're getting close again my darling now. I can feel it." Moka purred as she pulled off of Tsukune and began to massage his penis. Slowly every stroke and bob of her hand onto his cock, slower, more practiced. Both of her hands caressed his shaft from base to tip.

Moka may not have been a succubus but even she could tell that every stroke of her fingers began to stimulate the muscles in his penis, drawing up his orgasm until he was ready to explode.

Moka stopped her menstruations as she began to rock her hips back and forth, to drench Tsukune's abdomen with her female juices. With one final orgasmic moan, she plunged her pussy down, fully engulfed Tsukune's rock hard cock, giving a mighty groan.

He screamed as he spasmed beneath her, as he began to pump more seed into her than he could've possibly imagined. Tsukune could see Moka's eyes roll back into her head as his hot seed journeyed into the muscled interior of her pussy.

Sighing softly, Moka smiled as she laid her head down upon Tsukune's heaving chest. It wasn't often a human was found that was so adaptive to a vampires blood. Most went insane and killed themselves shortly afterwards.

Sweat rolled down her pale breasts and abdomen, a familiar ach in her womb, as she felt his seed inside of her. Gently she repositioned herself, guiding Tsukune's penis towards her waiting lips and mouth, when he spoke up.

"No…Moka" Tsukune gasped as he forced all of the strength left in his body to roll both of them over, the vampire princess was on her back now, looking into his reddened eyes. His cock twitched expectantly as Tsukune began to once more place it at the entrance to her sex.

The immediate friction from both of their youki surged as both of their life force flared in response to their owners sexual lusts.

Tsukune moaned softly as he pressed his penis against the lips of Moka's womb.

Moka wrapped her legs around his sides and squeezed; as she forced his cock into her. She could feel the heated roll off of the two of them in waves. The walls of her pussy clenched and squeezed as she felt her mate thrust into her like a rutting ghoul in heat.

Another barge of moans escaped her mouth, as Tsukune continued to thrust into her. The sweet, sour, smell of their sex began to fill the room.

Moka screamed as an orgasm wracked her body, the walls of her pussy twitched around his penis. She could feel all of their strength leaving them both, as she bucked her hips into his final thrust. Her body wanted to conceive again, and it would not be denied as her mate grunted as he released a thick stream of white fluid into her deepest depths.

Somewhere, deep within her, a small egg was spurned to movement, warranting a small wince, before, Tsukune's penis dispensed his cum into her. Within her, a sperm cell fused with the wayward egg. Both vampires were covered in sweat and sexual fluids, Tsukune buried his face into Moka's neck, as he collapsed spent.

He looked down weakly into Moka's red eyes.

"I love you, Moka." He panted. "I just wish my parents could've met you and Akasha."

A warm snicker arose from his lover, as she hugging him and pressed his face tighter to her breasts. She rotated the two of them gently onto their sides.

"Welcome home, Tsukune." She purred, stroking his head.

"I am home Moka." He said, the two of them closed their eyes as a deep sleep took the two of them.

Hello everyone. I the all of you liked this story. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
